pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Channel
Pokémon Channel (ポケモンチャンネル ～ピカチュウといっしょ!～ Pokémon Channel ~Together With Pikachu!~) is an indirect spin-off of the game Hey You, Pikachu!. Pokémon Channel game takes place in Mintale Town where the player and his Pikachu must help Professor Oak. The player is able to explore the town and also watch and play in various television programs. Channels Professor Oak's Report Professor Oak's Report is the first channel that can be viewed. The player can interact with Professor Oak who will give information to the player. This channel is also used to save the game. The player will also tune into the channel whenever they sell art or is required to do a certain task.The channel that Professor Oak's Report is located on the Report Channel. Pichu Bros. in Party Panic Pichu Bros. in Party Panic is a mini-series that is only viewable in Pokémon Channel. In this series, Meowth is planning a special party and has sent invitations to the Pokémon around. However, the Pichu Bros. are informed of this and try to get invitations for themselves and their friends. They manage to do so at the end and celebrate at Meowth's party. It should be noted that this is one of few times Meowth isn't seen without Jessie and James (however, they are heard singing during Meowth's song). There are five different channels for this series all being known as the Anime Channel. It should be noted that on the fifth day, the program disk of Part 5 of Pichu Bros. in Party Panic! gets lost. Professor Oak informs the player that the program disk landed somewhere in Mt. Snowfall and asks the player to retrieve it. The player (along with Pikachu) must head for Mt. Snowfall via bus and head toward the second area, The Ruins of Truth, which is now accessible. However, there is a large Gengar blocking the entrance to the ruins and only the Duskull Lamp can get rid of it. The player must then head for Springleaf Field to find a Duskull. The Duskull is bored and wants someone to find a ball for it. The ball can be found in the nearby hole after having Pikachu search in it. The player can then give the ball to Duskull who will then give the Duskull Lamp back in return. Then player and Pikachu must then head back to Mt. Snowfall and to The Ruins of Truth area. Pikachu then shines the Duskull Lamp onto the Gengar and it runs away in fear. The player and Pikachu can then enter the Ruins of Truth. It is very dark inside of the Ruins of Truth and Pikachu is scared. The player must get Pikachu to light up the area by having it use Thunderbolt on the two bell flowers. Doing so lights up a path to cross allowing further access into the Ruins of Truth. The player and Pikachu then come across a statue with "O" and "X" on it. The player must answer a random riddle having Pikachu to press "O" if it's true and "X" if it's false. If the correct answer is chosen, a fire will emerge and a statue of a Golbat will appear. If answered incorrectly, an actual Golbat will appear signaling the player is wrong. After answering it correctly, Pikachu inspects the statue only to get stuck forcing the player to help get Pikachu out. After saving Pikachu, it comes out of the statue with the program disk for Part 5. The player and Pikachu then leave the Ruins of Truth and hand over the program disk to Magnemite allowing Pichu Bros. in Party Panic!: Part 5 to be viewed at last. PNF PNF is short for Pokémon News Flash. Psyduck is the main host of Pokémon News Flash and Meowth of Team Rocket is the reporter. PNF is useful in certain things and sometimes give interesting reports on certain Pokémon situations. However, Psyduck, at times, isn't fully reliable. Psyduck will often fall asleep while doing a report or is even already asleep as soon PNF begins. When this happens, PNF immediately ends. One thing that should be noted is that Pikachu has a chance to be on PNF. In order to do this, the player and Pikachu must spot a Magnemite with a video camera around in certain locations. Afterwards, Magnemite will interview Pikachu while Pikachu is doing some poses. Sometimes, other Pokémon may join in on the video. The video can be viewed on the very next episode of PNF (that is, if Psyduck is awake). This channel is known as the News Channel. Slowpoke's Weather Report Slowpoke's Weather Report is the main weather channel and is hosted by a Slowpoke. During this report, Slowpoke will be at certain locations to predict the weather. It could range from being just sunny, cloudy, or raining. Slowpoke will pick any of the three that will change the current weather instantly. However, Slowpoke may take a long time and, like Psyduck, will fall asleep sometimes during reports. Unlike Psyduck, Slowpoke will eventually wake up and the report doesn't end until Slowpoke picks a weather. The channel that Slowpoke's Weather Report is located is known as the Weather Channel. It should be noted that Slowpoke's Weather Report is useful in picking up Nice Cards since only certain Pokémon appear during certain types of weather. This channel can also be manipulated in a way by the player. If Slowpoke is about to pick a weather that the player doesn't want it to, the player can quickly change the channel and come back to have Slowpoke start over. Shop 'N Squirtle Shop 'N Squirtle is the main shopping channel that is hosted by one of the Squirtles from the Squirtle Squad (since it's wearing shades). Shop 'N Squirtle is very useful as the player can buy various of items from this channel. Shop 'N Squirtle must also be viewed as the player can buy bus tickets to Viridian Forest, Mt. Snowfall, and Cobalt Coast. If the player and Pikachu have found the Poké Mini form under the bed, they can purchase games for it from this channel. Shop 'N Squirtle is located on the Shopping Channel. Smeargle's Art Study Smeargle's Art Study is the art channel hosted by a Smeargle and is available on the second day. On this channel, Smeargle will evaluate any art created by the player using the Smeargle 2. Whenever the player creates new art, that art will be on display during Smeargle's Art Study and the old art will be sold by Professor Oak who will then give the player money on the Report Channel. Smeargle's Art Study is located on the Art Channel. Hatch Up! Pokéegg! Hatch Up! Pokéegg! is a rather special channel that isn't hosted by any Pokémon but is a form of a quiz channel. This channel is available on the third day alongside Chansey's Fortune Cookie and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic: Part 3. On this channel, there will be a random egg and the player must guess which Pokémon is inside of it. In the earlier plays, the Pokémon can be easily guessed from the color of the egg but in later plays, the egg will always be white forcing the player to hear out for the Pokémon's cry. There is also a timer which, during the first play, starts at 5 minutes but gets longer the more Hatch Up! Pokéegg is played. There are also information that moves at the top of the screen and gives random facts about certain Pokémon. This channel is located on the Egg Channel. Chansey's Fortune Cookie Chansey's Fortune Cookie is a channel about reading getting the player's fortune told and is available on the fourth day alongside Mareep Farm, Chum Chum Ranking, Odd One Out, and Pichu Bros. in Party Panic: Part 4. Chansey is the host of the channel and the player is able to pick one from five fortunate cookies by pressing one of them on screen. After the player has picked their fortune cookie, Chansey will break it open and read any random fortune. The player is only allowed to pick one fortune cookie per day. Chansey's Fortune Cookie is located on the Fortune Channel. Mareep Farm Mareep Farm is a channel about counting Mareep and is one of the newer shows available on the fourth day. In this channel, lots of Mareep jump over a fence with a counter that counts the number of Mareep. During the first viewing of Mareep Farm, there will be 50 Mareep that will jump over the fence but the number will increase the more the channel is watched (even reaching 200). Watching Mareep Farm for an extended period of time will cause Pikachu to eventually fall asleep. Chum Chum Ranking Chum Chum Ranking is a show about ranking certain things. It is the second show that is hosted by a Smoochum and is available on the fourth day. Smoochum usually ranks things in three different categories. The first one is always either a ranking of five random Pokémon or the top five most view shows by the player. The second category is always called "We Ask 100 Pokémon..." between two random questions or objects. The third and final category is somewhat an evaluation toward the player of how many times he/she has done a certain thing or visited a certain place. Chum Chum Ranking is located on the channel which is known as the Ranking Channel. Odd One Out Odd One Out is a show about counting the number of Oddish and is the second quiz channel after Quiz Wobbuffet. In this show, the player must see if there are going to be an even number of Oddish at the end of the game or an odd one out. The Poké decreases the longer the player takes to answer. If the player answers correctly, then they are rewarded with Poké but are given a choice to double their winnings. Odd One Out is located on the Quiz 2 Channel. Quiz Wobbuffet Quiz Wobbuffet is a quiz show hosted by a Wobbuffet (it could be the one from Team Rocket but isn't confirmed) and is the first quiz show to be shown in the game. In this show, Wobbuffet will have a random set of three contestants try to guess what type of Pokemon they see. There are three types of quizzes that is asked. One is where they must guess the Pokemon from their darkened silhouette where the screen gets closer as time goes on. The second is guessing their cry as the Pokemon is hidden behind a curtain and the cry gets louder through passing time. The third and final one is trying to guess the Pokemon behind a rotating pillar that has a small crack in it and it gets slower as time goes on. There are a total of six questions that Wobbuffet can ask the Pokemon but there is a chance a single Pokemon could get the first three questions right without going into the final half of the show. After questions 3 and 6, Wobbuffet will give the player a chance to answer questions for Pika. Pikachu may sometimes give it's opinion of an answer during certain questions. Quiz Wobbuffet can be found on the Quiz Channel. Smoochum Shape-Up Category:Pokémon Games Category:Side Games